The Warm Togetherness in The Beautiful Scenery at Night
by Michoo-Robin
Summary: Setelah bertarung melawan Z dan Neo Marine-nya, Mugiwara no Ichimi memutuskan untuk berlayar kembali dan meninggalkan Pulau Dock. Pada malam harinya, terlihatlah Zoro dan Robin sedang berkencan (tanpa mereka sadari) menikmati indahnya pemandangan di malam itu, dan terciptalah "Kebersamaan Yang Hangat Dalam Pemandangan Yang Indah di Malam Hari". #read & review, please. Arigatou


Setelah bertarung melawan Z dan Neo Marine-nya, Mugiwara no Ichimi memutuskan untuk mulai berlayar kembali dan meninggalkan Pulau Dock serta berpamitan dengan penduduk di pulau tersebut. Para kru Mugiwara pun kembali lagi dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, ada yang beristirahat karena lelah dan adapula yang bersenang-senang dan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Kala itu hari yang cerah. Chopper masih merasa risih karena debu vulkanik yang masuk ke bulunya.

"Ahh .. debu ini masih membuatku risih. Ini tidak mengenakkan di tubuhku" kata Chopper yang mengeluh sambil menggosok tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Robin pun menghampirinya,

"Chopper, ayo bersihkan tubuhmu dengan mandi bersama, kau mau 'kan?" ajak Robin.

"Huh? Hmm .." jawab Chopper sambil sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum imut.

Di sisi lain, para kru Mugiwara yang lain pun melakukan aktivitas mereka juga. Luffy, Usopp, dan Brook yang sedang memancing, Sanji yang sibuk memasak di dapur, Nami yang bersantai sambil membaca majalah fashion, Franky yang sibuk berpose dengan _Super Style_-nya, dan Zoro yang tengah terbaring tidur di deck kapal di bawah naungan tiang.

Sanji keluar dari dapur dengan membawakan jus jeruk dan teh untuk Nami dan Robin.

"Ini dia, jus jeruk special untuk Nami-san" kata Sanji sambil memberikan jus kepada Nami.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun .. Ahh, segarnya" jawab Nami sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Oh ya, benar juga .. Nami-san, apa kau tahu kemana Robin? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanya Sanji.

"Dia sedang mandi bersama Chopper" jawab Nami.

"Ah, mandi?!" teriak Sanji.

"Bersama?!" sambung Brook.

Tak lama kemudian, Robin pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggendong Chopper yang tertidur karena kelelahan, layaknya ibu yang menggendong anaknya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga" tutur Robin.

"Oi, Chopper .. mau sampai kapan kau akan tertidur disitu, hah?! Seenaknya saja kau!" teriak Sanji.

Luffy, Usopp, dan Brook yang semula sedang memancing dengan tenang, kini malah membuat keributan, tidak tahu apa sebabnya dan apa yang mereka bahas.

"Oi, kalian .. jangan membuat keributan, sialan! Kalian merusak ketenangan Nami-san ku yang cantik" bentak Sanji.

"Oh, oi .. Sanji, mana makanannya? Aku Lapar!" teriak Luffy yang bosan karena umpan pancingnya belum termakan oleh ikan.

"Aku juga, Sanji! Aku lapar!" teriak Usopp.

"Aku juga!" teriak Brook.

"Diam kalian, sialan!" teriak Sanji.

"Ufufu .. mereka selalu bersemangat" tutur Robin yang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Zoro yang sudah lama tertidur pun jadi terbangun karena keributan mereka.

"Cihh .. Dasar berisik! Hmm .." gumamnya kesal yang kemudian dia melihat ke arah Robin yang menggendong Chopper. Dia melihatnya sedikit lama, seperti ada yang di pikirkannya tentang Robin. Lalu ia pun kembali tidur dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Malam pun telah tiba. Malam itu bulan bersinar terang dan langit penuh bintang. Semua kru Mugiwara sudah tidur dan hanya Robin dan Zoro saja yang belum tidur. Kala itu Robin yang mengenakan piyama setengah lengan baru saja keluar dari dapur, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Zoro yang merenung sendiri di pagar kapal sebelah kanan di deck berumput dan memakai jaket berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Ufufu .. tidak biasanya ia memakai jaket di malam hari" tutur Robin sembari tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Robin pun menghampirinya dengan membawa dua botol sake berukuran sedang.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Robin.

"Kau bukan seorang ibu disini. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa, kau tidak berhak memerintahku" tutur Zoro.

Robin tersenyum, "Hmm .. Aku tahu itu".

Robin mendekati Zoro dan berdiri disampingnya. Lalu Robin memberikan sebotol sake kepadanya, "Ini".

"Hmm?" gumam Zoro, lalu menerima sebotol sake dari Robin.

"Terima kasih" tuturnya, dan mulai meminum sake.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Robin sembari meminum sake-nya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Zoro.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa hanya sekedar memandangi langit berbintang?"

"Mungkin saja".

Robin tersenyum, "Hmm .. Langit berbintang, sinar bulan yang terang, dan udara malam yang sejuk .. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah di malam hari" tutur Robin sambil melihat pemandangan laut yang indah malam itu. Lalu Robin meminum sake-nya lagi, dan kali ini Zoro melihatnya sekilas.

"Jarang sekali aku lihat kau minum sake di malam hari" tuturnya dengan raut wajah sinis.

Robin tersenyum, "Hmm .. Kau bukan seorang ayah disini. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa, kau tidak berhak memerintahku" tutur Robin dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang sama yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Zoro.

Zoro menghela nafas, "Hhhh .. terserah saja".

Robin mulai melipat tangannya dan tersenyum, "Hari ini cukup melelahkan yah, tapi juga menyenangkan" tuturnya dengan pipi yang mulai sedikit memerah karena hawa dingin yang mulai merasuki tubuh Robin, walaupun ia berusaha menahannya.

Zoro melihatnya sekilas. Beberapa saat dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, kemudian ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Robin. Robin pun tersentak dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau akan kedinginan jika seperti itu" tutur Zoro dengan raut wajah yang sinis sembari melihat ke arah lautan.

"Hmm .. Terima kasih, tapi 'orang yang kedinginan memiliki jantung yang lemah', kan?" tutur Robin dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Zoro dulu.

Zoro sedikit tersentak dan mulai teringat dengan hal itu.

_#kilas balik_

_Kala itu Zoro tengah bersantai, lalu tiba-tiba ia sedikit bersin. Tak lama kemudian Robin datang menghampirinya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan berdiri di sampingku" tutur Zoro._

_"Kau akan kedinginan jika seperti itu" tutur Robin._

_"Orang yang kedinginan memiliki jantung yang lemah"._

_"Lalu, entah darimana seseorang pernah mendengar rumor tentang Pemburu Bajak Laut, Zoro"._

_"Jangan panggil aku pemburu bajak laut"._

_"Lalu, siapa yang memberimu julukan sebagus itu?"_

_"Entahlah, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku"._

_#kilas balik berakhir_

Zoro menutup matanya sekilas dan menjawab, "Yah .. Itu benar.

"Tapi, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menggunakan kata-kata orang lain?" tuturnya.

Robin tersenyum, "Itulah yang disebut kepribadian, setiap orang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda, 'kan?".

"Aku tahu itu".

Sedikit lama mereka berdua saling berdiam diri sembari memandangi pemandangan laut yang indah di malam itu. Lalu Robin menutup matanya sekilas dan berkata, "Terima kasih, _Kenshi-san_".

"Hmm?" gumam Zoro bingung dan melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Terima kasih .. Atas bantuanmu padaku, selama ini. Kau memang baik", sambung Robin.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Zoro.

Lalu Robin mulai memegang kepala sebelah kanannya. Ia mulai mencapai batasnya, hawa dingin sudah merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, di tambah lagi ia telah banyak meminum sake, yang membuatnya sedikit pusing. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih saja menahannya, merasa bahwa ia masih terlihat baik-baik saja dan masih ingin untuk menemani Zoro sedikit lebih lama. Zoro melihatnya sekilas dan berkata dengan sinis,

"Sebaiknya kau pergi tidur saja! Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama disini".

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu" tutur Robin.

Robin mulai meninggalkannya. Belum jauh ia pergi, ia berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah Zoro dan mulai melepas jaket Zoro yang masih ia pakai. Lalu ia kembali kepada Zoro,

"Kau lebih membutuhkan benda ini" tutur Robin sambil mengembalikan dan memakaikan jaket itu kepada Zoro. "Oyasumi" tutur Robin, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ketika Robin mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Zoro menoleh ke arah Robin dan melihatnya sedikit lama, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya tentang Robin.

Robin pun sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Zoro dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia pun memasuki kamarnya.

**by: Michoo ^_^**


End file.
